Falsa Moral
by Noel Moon
Summary: Hay amores prohibidos, el suyo es uno. D/G 4ever!


FALSA MORAL  
  
Por: ^Nóel Malfoy^  
  
Diálogos: "...."  
Letra de la canción: ~....~  
  
  
  
"¡Es que acaso no lo entiendes! ¡Tú y yo no podemos casarnos! ¡Ni siquiera deberíamos estar saliendo juntos!"  
  
Una chica pelirroja, de pecoso, y ahora cubierto por lágrimas, rostro, miraba con rabia a un joven que estaba de pie frente a ella.   
  
La mirada de él era más serena, pero estaba impregnada de una increíble tristeza.   
  
"¿Lo nuestro no está permitido en ningún lugar, entiendes?- le recriminó ella lanzándole el anillo que tenía en uno de sus dedos- ¿¡Por qué, Draco!?- preguntó llorando todavía más.- ¿¡Por qué no puedo simplemente dejar de amarte?!"  
  
Él avanzó hasta ella y la abrazó tiernamente apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.  
  
"Lo siento mi vida… Siento no ser otro… Sé que te gustaría que fuésemos una pareja normal, pero eso es algo que jamás podrá ser, yo también lo sé. Tu familia jamás permitiría que te casaras conmigo, y… la mía aún menos… Lo miremos como lo miremos… nuestro amor es imposible."  
  
~La más bella historia,   
que se pueda contar.   
Lleva escrito el dolor,   
que produce un amor,  
que nadie entenderá.~  
  
Ella lo miró directo a los ojos. Su llanto se había calmado, pero no así su tristeza. Miró los pardos ojos del hombre del que estaba enamorada…  
  
"¡Entiéndeme, amor mío, entiéndeme! Estoy harta de todo… Harta de no poder verte siempre que quiera, de no poder abrazarte y mucho menos besarte, de casi ni poder mirarte si están mis hermanos delante… ¡Quiero poder amarte!"  
  
~Siempre todo a escondidas,   
siempre mirando atrás.  
Sólo la oscuridad puede ser nuestro hogar,   
donde crecerá este amor.~  
  
Ella hizo un ademán de querer irse, pero él la abrazó más fuerte. No estaba preparado para perderla… ¡No de esa forma, ni de ninguna otra! La amaba, como jamás pensó amar a nadie. Es más, jamás pensó ser capaz de amar, y todavía menos con tal intensidad.  
  
"¿Es acaso amar sinónimo de pecar? Porque en ese caso, no se conoce en el mundo, pecador más grande que yo…"  
  
~No, no quiero más clases de falsa moral,   
que nadie es culpable por amar.  
En mi pecho no late la razón,   
sólo el más sincero y puro amor.~  
  
"Para mi lo eres todo, Gin… Te amo… Por favor, no me dejes..."  
  
"No podría dejarte aunque quisiera… -le respondió ella besándole tristemente."  
  
~No hay mal en el mundo, ni fuerza capaz,   
que pueda este fuego apagar.  
Sólo el tiempo puede ser nuestro juez,   
te quise, quiero y querré.~  
  
Tras unos minutos encerrados en ellos mismos, ella se agachó a recoger el anillo que hubo lanzado al suelo, se lo colocó y habló de nuevo.  
  
"Quizá sí haya un sitio donde lo nuestro esté permitido… -dijo con una sonrisa abatida- Un lugar donde no seremos juzgados por nadie, donde poder querernos con libertad y estar juntos, para siempre…"  
  
~Nuestro amor es la isla,   
el tesoro eres tu.  
Oh, Dios.  
Con mi vida daré,   
solo el brazo a torcer,   
bien lo sabes, mi amor.~  
  
"¿No temes ese lugar, mi pequeña?"  
  
"No temo nada si estoy contigo… y es lo único que deseo, estar contigo"  
  
Él sonrió melancólico y movió sus ojos con un deje de ternura.   
  
"¿Y tú estás seguro?"  
  
"De lo único que estoy seguro es de que te amo… mientras estemos juntos, hasta en la muerte, todo estará bien…"  
  
"Creerán que estamos locos…"  
  
"Que crean lo que quieran…"  
  
~No, no quiero más clases de falsa moral,   
que nadie es culpable por amar.  
En mi pecho no late la razón,   
sólo el más sincero y puro amor.~  
  
Ella le miró con infinito amor, y él le devolvió la mirada con igual intensidad. Ginny cogió el bajo de la camisa blanca de Draco y arrancó un trozo, él la miró extrañado. La chica sacó una pluma de su bolsa y escribió algo. Luego dejó el trozo de tela encima de la mesa y se dejó enredar de nuevo entre sus brazos. Acarició su pálido rostro y se vio reflejada en el espejo de sus llorosos ojos. Él descendió con sus labios hasta los suyos y ahí dejó una vez más parte de su amor. La acarició suavemente desde su cuello hasta su corazón, donde dejó la mano apoyada. Sin dejar de besarle ella hizo lo mismo, de su rubio cabello a la parte izquierda del fuerte torso.  
  
~No hay mal en el mundo, ni fuerza capaz,   
que pueda este fuego apagar.  
Sólo el tiempo puede ser nuestro juez,   
te quise, quiero y querré.~  
  
Ambos, las manos puestas en sus corazones, tomaron sus varitas y las pusieron sobre sus propias manos.  
  
"Buenas noches, mi vida, nos vemos de aquí a unos instantes.- susurró él"  
  
"Ten eso por seguro, amor…"  
  
A la vez, murmuraron unas palabras y así, abrazados, cayeron al suelo de la habitación donde tantas noches habían pasado juntos, donde tanto habían compartido. Exhalaron al mismo tiempo… su último suspiro.   
  
Horas después en esa misma pose los encontraron. Ambos abrazados, una sonrisa en su rostro. Ni el charco de sangre debajo de sus cuerpos podía ensuciar la pureza de la escena. Y como testimonio de su amor, una nota escrita con la caligrafía de ella y la camisa de él. Una evidencia a su eterna devoción. Muchos lloraron sus muertes, pero ninguno de ellos pudo evitar sonreír amargamente al leer las últimas frases de los enamorados.  
  
"La felicidad que no hayamos en la vida, la buscaremos en el sueño eterno. Y nos encontraremos cuando las alas blancas de la muerte hagan huir nuestros días. Juntos en el silencio que precede a esta dama negra que es la muerte. Juntos ahora y siempre."  
  
  
FIN  
  
  
Bueno… creo que está vez me he pasado… Hasta yo tengo ganas de ponerme a llorar!! Hace un tiempo que quería usar esta canción para escribir un fanfic de Ginny y Draco, pero no pensaba que fuera a acabar así… Que triste, eh? En principio iban a simplemente irse a vivir al mundo muggle, pero la cosa se puso dramática y bueno, así terminaron! Un suicidio pasional… que romántico! Igualmente quiero dejar claro que no estoy de acuerdo con ninguna forma de suicidio sean las causas que sean, pero ¡que le voy a hacer si ya está escrito! Bueno, opinad vosotros, dejad review por faaaaaaaaaaaaaaavooor!!  
Un beso!   
  
^Nóel Malfoy^ (La estrella añil)  
aoshi_seishi@hotmail.com 


End file.
